Simba
' ' Simba''' is the main character in The Lion King. He was seen in concept art for Disney INFINITY but was never in it. John Vignocchi hinted at the reason why Simba wasn't in Disney Infinity was because of Character Mechanics and it'd be too hard to control a 4 legged animal.1 Because of this, he will also not appear in Disney Infinity 2.0 or Disney Infinity 3.0. He may or may not still appear somwhere in the future of the game. ' The Lion King In the film, Simba starts out as a young cub. He is the son of Mufasa, the king of the Pridelands, and is next in line for the throne. Mufasa teaches him very valuable moral lessons, and responsibilities of being king. One day, he warns Simba to never go beyond their border. Simba goes and decides to talk to his uncle Scar about what's beyond the border. Scar lets it slip that the place there is an elephant graveyard, which gets Simba very curious, and wanting to go there. He and his friend Nala go there, after ditching their chaperone Zazu, Mufasa's majordomo. However, it was a trap, set up by Scar to get Simba killed, so that he would be next in line for the throne. The elephant graveyard is actually the territory of Scar's hyena friends, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They nearly kill the two cubs before Mufasa comes to their rescue. Later that night, Mufasa scolds Simba for disobeying him. Simba admits that he just wanted to be brave like him, but Mufasa teaches him that being brave doesn't mean you look for trouble. They then bond together again, and Mufasa then takes time to teach him about how all of the great kings of the past watch over them from the stars, and that Simba is never alone when he is with them. After Scar's plan failed, he comes up with a plan to kill Simba and Mufasa, as well. He takes Simba to a gorge, and tells him that his father has a surprise for him. He also says that, while he waits, he should practice his roar. Simba does, but right then, the hyenas have caused a stampede of wildebeests that were running toward Simba. Mufasa comes to his rescue, but when he tries to come back up from the gorge, Scar sees an opportunity and hurdles him off the cliff, into the trampling herd. After the stampede, Simba finds his father, lying dead on the ground. Simba, of course is devastated, and feels that it was his fault. He thinks that it was his roar that caused the stampede, and Scar advises him to run away from the pride, and never return. Simba does run away, and comes across a meerkat named Timon, and a warthog named Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa are outcasts just like him, and have abandoned their responsibilities to live a carefree life in the jungle. Simba spends a long time with the two, and they act as his guardians. One day, as an adult, Simba comes across a grown up Nala, who tells him that Scar has taken over as king, and the hyenas have destroyed the Pridelands. Simba knows he needs to face his past and challenge Scar, but he still feels the guilt that he caused his father's death. Afterwards, he comes across a mandrill named Rafiki, the shaman of the Pridelands. He shows Simba a vision of his father, who tells him that he must return home, and take his place in the circle of life. This finally gets Simba to return home, with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki by his side. While they and the lionesses fight the hyenas, Simba fights Scar in a final battle for the throne. Scar lunges at Simba, but he flips him over, off the cliff of Pride Rock. Simba is now victorious, and takes his place as the king of Pride Rock. Under his rule, the Pridelands have returned to their former glory, while he and Nala have married, and have a cub of their own, that Rafiki presents to all the animals of Pride Rock. ''Disney Infinity Simba appears in early concept arts for the game, though it seems that he was eventually scrapped from the project. It appears he was going to be in the starter pack since in the concept art at the bottom he is seen withSulley and Jack Sparrow. It is unknown whether or not he will appear in a future update.